


Безумец

by ilargia



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austrian Bundesliga, M/M, PWP, Sturm Graz, a bit of roughness, coach/player dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Кирил хмыкает, представляя, как его бывший – а теперь и будущий – наставник на голубом глазу, безо всякого контекста вбрасывает его имя во время какого-нибудь важного и серьёзного трансферного обсуждения с начальством, и не может перестать нагло улыбаться, думая о том, каких усилий ему стоило не дрогнуть при этом ни единой мышцей лица.
Relationships: Kiril Despodov/Nestor El Maestro
Kudos: 1





	Безумец

**Author's Note:**

> Десподов и Эль Маэстро полгода работали вместе в софийском ЦСКА, пока один из них не уехал на повышение в Серию А, а второй не покинул пост тренера при странных обстоятельствах неделю спустя. По прошествии полугода они снова пересеклись, на этот раз в «Штурме», по инициативе Эль Маэстро. Сомнительная травма плеча была в действительности. 
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2019 на diary.ru на ключ The Way I Loved You.

Нет, он совершенно точно сошёл с ума. 

Кирил глаз не сводит с ещё не погасшего экрана телефона, по которому он только что разговаривал со своим агентом. И по которому он только что согласился на безумное, не обдуманное как следует ни одним из участников этой истории предложение. 

Впрочем, с одной стороны, а чего там думать – в «Кальяри» дела у него совсем плохи, выбраться из этого болота на несколько месяцев может быть весьма полезным, страну другую посмотреть можно, минут в лиге попроще насобирать, статистику поприличнее сделать. Авось пригодится через годик-другой. 

А с другой стороны, _там он_. 

Кирил хмыкает, представляя, как его бывший – а теперь и будущий – наставник на голубом глазу, безо всякого контекста вбрасывает его имя во время какого-нибудь важного и серьёзного трансферного обсуждения с начальством, и не может перестать нагло улыбаться, думая о том, каких усилий ему, скорее всего, стоило не дрогнуть при этом ни единой мышцей лица. 

А ведь было с чего. 

***

И времени-то прошло всего ничего, на самом деле, но Кирил проматывает у себя в голове события, от которых его отделяет лишь год с небольшим, как киноплёнку, чуть засвеченную и местами покоцанную. Засвеченную, потому что совать руки по локоть в огонь и потом удивляться, почему вся кожа волдырями, так привычно, и покоцанную, потому что он слишком полюбил за эти полгода перематывать на начало и вспоминать всё в мельчайших подробностях. 

Кирил помнит, как он на них свалился. Когда его назначили, он уже что-то краем уха слышал о чудаке, который выиграл титул с безнадёжными лузерами в Словакии и при этом был выставлен на улицу – но когда видишь его на самом деле, не сразу понимаешь, как он вообще смог что-то выиграть. Весь в себе, голову в плечи, глазами в мыски ботинок, бубнит что-то странное себе под нос – что-то не похоже на обещанный чемпионский дух. Да и имя больше для порнозвезды подходит. 

Как только дверь раздевалки закрылась, кто-то в углу негромко выдохнул: «Ну и фрик». Большинство одобрительно ухмыльнулись. Кирил тоже. 

Но буквально после первых тренировок оказалось, что странность эта почему-то не отталкивающая. Наоборот, интригующая. Непонятная – и оттого притягивающая. 

Настолько, что не прошло и пары недель, как Кирил поймал себя на том, что этот своенравный мужчина со смешным именем начал занимать всё свободное пространство в его голове. Тренировки? Куда без этого. Тактические занятия? Разумеется. Свободное время? Новый тренер не давал ему покоя даже в минуты досуга. Причём явно не так, как он от себя ожидал. Заинтересованность – это ещё куда ни шло, но…

И дело ведь было не только в этом. С каждым днём Кирил начал обращать внимание на детали. Не для всех – только в отношении себя. Да, рассказывать прессе о том, что именно он его самый перспективный подопечный, это дежурный будничный пустяк, все так делают, чего он о себе ещё не слышал за последние годы. Но казалось, будто кто-то целенаправленно подкидывает хворост в и так разгорающийся до треска костёр. 

Лишний взгляд в его сторону – на долю секунды, такое не заметишь, если не ждёшь. Лишняя усмешка. Лишний окрик во время заштатной двухсторонки, не имеющий никакого реального смысла, просто так. Кирил не знал, дорисовывает ли это его опьянённый возникшим интересом мозг, или же на его любопытство отвечают тем же. 

Выдумать дурацкий повод завалиться в его кабинет через четверть часа после очередного тактического занятия труда не составляло никакого. Кирил не до конца был уверен в том, что именно он делает и зачем, но наваждение сводило его с ума. Тирада про несогласие с эффективностью прессинг-ловушек в ситуациях 5 на 4 близ шестнадцатой зоны вышла убедительной – Нестор сразу же окрестил его мысль полной чушью и начал объяснять, почему это не так. Ещё бы, этот маньяк подобные вещи так не оставляет. 

Но как только Кирилл инстинктивно одним шагом сократил расстояние между ними до буквально метра, Нестор оборвался на полуслове. Он поднял на него вопросительный взгляд – и Кирил вдруг заметил в его глазах что-то помимо удивления. Заинтригованность? Вызов? Надо же, ему не казалось. 

Кирил сделал ещё один робкий шаг вперёд и приблизился настолько близко, насколько это в принципе было возможно. Границы и так нарушены, дальше идти некуда. Не мигая, он уставился прямо в синеватые глаза напротив своих. Что именно он хотел этим добиться – провокации ли, отпора ли, он не знал. Но секунды шли, а он не получал ни того, ни другого. Нестор продолжал молча смотреть на него, не отводя взгляд. Будто зная наперёд, каким будет следующий ход. 

Осмелев ещё больше, Кирил вдруг поднял руку и осторожно, будто бы прощупывая топкую гладь перед собой, коснулся его подбородка. Нестор закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и тихо выдохнул: 

– Тебе лучше уйти. 

Кирил послушно отступил и виновато опустил глаза. Нестор продолжал стоять с закрытыми глазами, будто вкопанный. Тогда Кирил развернулся и пошёл к выходу из кабинета, и краем уха ухватил тихое «По крайней мере, сейчас». 

Приглашение? Даже если и нет, всегда можно изобразить, что неправильно понял. Ему-то английский не был почти что родным. 

Кирил помнит, насколько оглушительным было ощущение того, что знаки считывать он всё же умеет. После того раза ему не дали по морде, не сослали в дубль, не нажаловались начальству, даже из состава на товарняки не выгнали, удивительное дело. Значит, наглеть можно и дальше. 

Настолько, что в последний день сборов – в сомнениях, стоит ли это делать, он дотянул до дня, когда желание сотворить глупость перешло в категорию «или сегодня, или уже никогда», – вечером, спустя несколько часов после командного ужина, он оказался перед дверью отельного номера, расположение которого невзначай выведал у девочки на ресепшне. Та выдала всё, даже не моргнув, – ну, мало ли, что этим футболистам надо, не чужой человек, тренер всё-таки. 

После непродолжительного и не самого уверенного стука дверь открылась, и Кирил прошмыгнул внутрь, не успев даже поздороваться – его не оставляла мысль, что в коридоре лучше не светиться. Мало ли что бывает. 

– Я, ээээ… – как конкретно озвучить цель своего визита в пол одиннадцатого вечера, Кирил заранее не придумал: в его-то голове картинка складывалась гораздо проще и менее неловко, чем то вышло на самом деле. Нестор стоял перед ним – может, даже оторвавшись от какой-то работы, чёрт его знает, – и смерял непрошенного гостя взглядом. Гость же рассматривал собственные кеды и только спустя пару десятков секунд поднял голову, чтобы всё же попробовать что-то сделать с повисшим в воздухе молчанием. 

Но не успел. 

– Я уж думал, либо струсил, либо намёков не понимаешь, – тихо, но уверенно произнёс Нестор и прищурил глаза. 

– Издева… – Кирил не успел договорить даже три слога в ответ, как с силой оказался прижатым лопатками к стене. 

– А отвечать не обязательно, – еле слышно прошипел Нестор. Кирил лишь мельком успел заметить, как его и так почти тёмно-синие глаза, застывшие в считаных сантиметрах от его собственных, в миг стали почти чёрными. 

Каждую секунду, каждую миллисекунду из того, что последовало, Кирил тоже помнит. Помнит жадно бьющиеся чужие зубы о свои. Помнит цепкие пальцы под своей футболкой, пересчитывавшие раз за разом рёбра. Помнит, как то и дело пытался податься вперёд, но резко оттеснялся назад, вплотную к стене, нередко ударяясь об неё то плечом, то затылком. Помнит он и силу, с которой его тянули за длинную чёлку, не позволяя ни на сантиметр отдалиться от члена. 

Кирил очень хорошо помнит, как сильно кружилась голова, как будто бы он упал не с двух метров высоты на метровую кровать, а откуда-то из стратосферы, в свободном полёте. С неизменным ударом о землю насмерть – в его случае метафорическом, конечно, но думать связно не получалось, поэтому он поддавался, слушался указаний, вёлся на жесты и еле заметные движения, всё, что нужно, всё, что скажет ему тот, кого следовало бы воспринимать как учителя, но что-то пошло совсем не так. Не дожидаясь и так очевидной команды, Кирил перевернулся на живот. В голове роились обрывки мыслей, ни одну из которых не удавалось сформулировать до конца. И не надо, решил Кирил и нарочито прогнулся в пояснице. 

А ещё он помнит, с какой силой Нестор заломил ему руки за спиной – чтобы контролировать каждое движение, ни сантиметра в сторону, ни сантиметра дальше. До рези в шее, до звёздочек в глазах, кажется, даже до какого-то хруста в левом плече, и ему бы остановиться и проверить, всё ли в порядке, но куда там, куда там, когда всё, что ты можешь, это закусывать губу до крови, сжимая зубы всё крепче с каждым глубоким толчком. 

Пальцы, заткнувшие его рот, когда вести себя тихо перестало получаться совсем, он тоже помнит. То, с каким сдавленным звуком Нестор навалился на него всем телом, чтобы замолчать спустя несколько секунд, тоже. А звенящую тишину, наступившую после этого, забыть, кажется, не получится уже никогда. 

Помнит он и то, как долго не получалось перестать шумно дышать полной грудью, будто в комнате совсем не осталось воздуха. Кирил обмяк на краю кровати и машинально уткнулся носом в плечо в паре сантиметров от своего – того, что не так болело, как другое, но думать об этом сил не было никаких. 

Нестор смерил его взглядом, почти что покровительским, сверху вниз, ухмыльнулся – морщинки вокруг его посветлевших обратно глаз выдавали, что ухмылка была всё же одобрительной, – но моментально вернул себе серьёзное выражение лица. Он медленно откинулся ещё глубже в подушку, закрыл глаза, устало выдохнул и пробормотал: 

– Выметайся. Тебя здесь быть не должно. 

Кирил подумал было что-то возразить, но не рискнул. С недовольной рожей он поднялся с края кровати и, приложив ладонь к ноющему плечу, поплёлся на ещё подрагивающих ногах к выходу из номера. 

Как он раз десять односложно твердил «Ударился» в кабинете командного врача в ответ на любые вопросы на следующее утро и почему он пропустил первые две игры сезона, Кирил очень хотел бы забыть. 

Почти каждый выезд заканчивался одинаково. Кирил проскальзывал в заранее известный ему номер, а спустя час-другой, оглядываясь, как будто сбегая с места преступления, выбирался из него, чтобы попасть в свой, придумав очередную неправдоподобную отмазку по поводу своего отсутствия в поздний час соседу по комнате. Сложно, правда, поверить, что он каждый раз делил номер с идиотами, способными поверить в то, что после «телефонного разговора с девушкой» или тому подобной чуши можно приползать в номер на полусогнутых, каждый раз падать в кровать и с полчаса обездвижено смотреть в потолок, но Кирил был благодарен каждому из них за то, что ни один не озвучил висевший в воздухе вопрос. Чёрные отметины на шее и под ключицами, а также всяческие синяки, раз в две недели покрывавшие Кирила, тоже после первых пары выездов тоже сложно было списать на случайность – но казалось, что кроме него самого, никто их и не замечает. 

Впрочем, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Ему, в отличие от соседей по комнате, не всегда спалось спокойно. 

Когда предложение от «Кальяри» оформилось во что-то большее, чем просто пустые слова, решился он довольно быстро. Мысль попробовать обсудить это с Нестором в его голове возникала не раз, но Кирил так и не смог понять, как именно её сформулировать. Да он и для себя не мог это выразить словами: соглашается ли он на трансфер, потому что это отличный шанс или потому что это повод прервать цепь повторяющихся раз за разом событий, которых вообще не должно было случиться. 

Подпись на бумаге, подтверждавшей согласие на переход, вышла чуть неровной – рука в последний момент дрогнула. Кирил отшутился, получил в ответ от командного спортдиректора такую же понимающую улыбку, принял поздравления, высказал дежурные благодарности и уже поднялся из кресла, чтобы поспешить закончить последние дела перед отъездом. 

– Я надеюсь, в Италии в отелях стены толще, чем здесь, – вдруг отстранённо бросил спортдиректор. И на ошарашенный взгляд Кирила добавил: – Проверяй это потщательнее в будущем. Лишним не будет. 

Даже не взглянув на наигранную ухмылку, Кирил развернулся и стремительно вышел из кабинета. 

Кирил помнит и то, как в следующие недели раз десять начинал писать сообщение с общим смыслом «это из-за меня, да?». Но спросить напрямую казалось ему дикостью – не приятели же они, в самом деле, – а в обход слова ни разу не сложились в предложения, которые было бы не слишком позорно отправить. 

Наверняка у произошедшего была целая охапка разных причин, о которых он не мог и не должен был знать. Но, предполагал Кирил, для того, чтобы выкинуть тренера за неделю до начала весенней части чемпионата после законченной зимней подготовки, наверное, должен быть какой-то дополнительный особо веский резон. 

***

Полгода – короткий срок, но он размывает детали. Кирил помнит слишком многое из того, что лучше бы и забыть – но как только он оказывается с этим человеком в одном пространстве, мельчайшие подробности снова накрывают его лавиной. Он чуть качается, но не теряет равновесие и даже находит в себе силы на дежурную улыбку – в кабинете, куда его привели для последних формальностей перед согласованием аренды, было слишком много народа. Он тянет ладонь для рукопожатия – и как только кончики чужих пальцев касаются его, он едва заметно вздрагивает. Слишком свежо, слишком мощно, слишком сильно. И, кажется, слишком желанно за эти месяцы. 

Нестор перехватывает его взгляд, улыбается до столь знакомых морщинок вокруг глаз и делает шаг вперёд для объятий. Кирил с осторожностью поддаётся, но коснувшись его плеча, обмякает. 

– Главное, ключицу береги в этот раз – отступив обратно, хлопает его по плечу Нестор и ухмыляется. Его глаза, не мигая смотрящие на него исподлобья, за пару мгновений заметно темнеют. На недоумевающие взгляды вокруг он вскользь бросает в сторону: – Шутка у нас такая. 

Кирил чувствует, как по спине пробегает такой знакомый морозец, и еле заметно прикусывает губу – может, даже в предвкушении. Вот безумец, а.


End file.
